Stumbling Upon Revenge
by Lieberisse
Summary: What happens when a broken and betrayed Riku makes a spontaneous decision that leads to her revenge? Read it, find out, and review![AUish...Standard disclaimer]NOTE: 1st ch is kinda drabble... Just bare w.it pls!
1. Default

…death… it's everywhere… …I can't hide anymore…

…I'll become perfection…

…life… it never lasts… ... we're always a step away from it…

…how fragile such a small thing can be…

…someday, you'll find you love me… …just wait for me…

…you'd never have guessed it from a glance…

…memories. That's all they are…that's all they'll ever be…

…one look…that's all it took?

…the end is nearer than it appears… …even the truth is a lie…

…my love's forever… …the web will perish…

…don't worry so much… …it's almost all gone…

…why can't we stop time?

…everything gets so lost…

…I won't let it happen… …It's endless…

…I'm afraid of you……I'll always be there…

…I promise… …will everybody turn on me?

...don't leave… please…

…I can't stop them… …I twisted you…

…so many empty promises… …I… I love you…

…Why don't I believe you?

…I won't let your tears fall… …I've been sorely mistaken…

…who's death?…pathetic…

…someday will never come… ever…

…I don't see you. I see her…

… when will I see you smile for me? …I don't need love…

…you left… …who do you see…

…what can I say? …I destroy things… …are you aware of it?

…I loved seeing you break…

… nobody ever responds…

…you never told me… …who do you love? …I fell in hate…

…death is in the way… …don't they see?

…I blinked it all away… …they were unstoppable…

…it's all my fault… …I hate you!

…kill it off. Now... …it's your fault…

…my loath is my protection…

…I'll enjoy an eye for an eye… …my trust is a dead thing…

…nobody can hurt you… …so hard to believe…

…I don't make mistakes…

…love…hate…it's all the same… …nobody can save you…

…I don't need help…

…nobody could ever love you…

…love is a game… …pretend with me…please…

…hope is pointless… …we're all his plaything…

…I can hear him… death is calling…

…do you hear him too? …it's in his eyes…

...I will have it... ...it will be my revenge...


	2. Chapter 1

Riku was on her knees sobbing. Her tears dropped to the ground from behind the curtain of her auburn hair. She hadn't been able to stop herself from crying once she was in the safety of her bedroom. The once cheerful room with it's warm cream walls, gentle white bedset and wide open balcony now took on an appearance of harsh hateful bright things. Seeing the way the sun reflected off everything, glaring into her closed eyes made Riku disgusted with the world. She didn't understand._ How can everything be so…peaceful… while I can feel my heart breaking and my soul tortured? Doesn't anyone understand? Why… what did I do? _

Riku sniffed loudly and scratchily called out, "R…Risa…" She smiled bitterly through her tear streaked face and she laughed maniacly, "Heh! I'm so glad Risa. So glad that _your_ happy. After all you_ are_ the twin that matters most… that _everyone_ cares about… so as long as you are happy, the world will feel the same, right?" She sobbed again at the end of her little speech.

Slowly Riku got to her feet and walked to her large bed. Pausing at the side, she glanced at a picture on her nightstand. She picked up the fragile frame and cradled the picture in her arms, whispering, "You meant everything to me. It's nice to finally know that our time together was a lie. I never could tell when you were telling the truth." She smiled crookedly at it before abrubtly throwing the picture at the balcony glass doors. Both frame and door shattered in array of glittering lass reflecting the blood red of a dying sun. A flock of wild doves flew into the sky, startled by the noise that disturbed what seemed to be a tranquil sunset.

Riku screamed angrily, "I'M SO STUPID! AUGH!" She threw herself onto her bed and lay there staring blankly at the ceiling until she fell into an abyss of darkness that could hardly be called sleep.

The next morning Riku was awakened by a loud knocking on her door. She shivered wondering why the room felt so chilly and why her head was fuzzy and stiff faced. _Did I cry in my sleep?_

"RIIIKKUUU! Wake up! We're going to be late for school, if you don't get ready now! I'm not going to wait today!" At the sound of her sisters' voice, Riku felt her ears tingle and her eyes begin to water. Everything came flooding back. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep a loud sob from reaching others ears and clenched her other hand in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. Regardless of her efforts tears began dripping off her chin. Instead of dying down to nothing, it was as if the tears gave way for unstoppable sobbing. They left her gasping for air and shuddering from the effort to stay silent.

Twenty-five minutes later Riku managed to calm herself and forced herself to get ready. In the midst of getting dressed she was startled to hear Risa at the door again. This time the knocking was softer and her voice gentler, "Riku? I'm leaving. I wanted to get to school earlier today, because... I'm taking the car…ride the bike… sorry…Are you ok? Did you hear me?"

Riku's mind went numb with her own thoughts as her sister was talking. _I'm not sure I could handle school right now. I don't want to face anyone._ Snapped out of silence when Risa's voice rose at the end, dazed she replied, "I'm not feeling well… I think I'll stay home."

"Oh. Okay! Bye R….!" Risa already began her descent down the stairs as she called out her farewell to Riku. Risa's exit was followed by a slam of the front door that echoed in Riku's head, showing signs of an oncoming headache. She groaned, but continued getting ready. Dressed in her school uniform, she grabbed an extra set of clothes and stuffed them into her messenger bag.

She left the mansion as if she were on her way to school. Jumping on her bike, she began to pedal in the direction to her school. Halfway there, Riku stopped at a park and went to the restrooms. She swiftly changed into a pair of khaki boy shorts and a white halter top. Once into more comfortable attire, Riku began to bike into a random direction.

Riku was enjoying the wind in her face when a school bell shocked her into stopping. She glanced around franticly to learn where the noise came from. There was a middle school campus to her right. She laughed at herself for being so jumpy. As she was, somebody tapped her shoulder. Riku turned stiffly around to see a short boy with messy brown hair and glasses bowing down to her.

"Um… excuse me sempai… but I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the office was?" The boys stuttering words came out in a rush. She frowned and was about to say she didn't go there, when a glance over his head, she glimpsed a doorway titled School Office.

Riku rubbed the back of her neck and pointed out the doorway. The boy blushed embarrassed as he thanked her, before running towards the office. She chuckled at the boys antics and stared at the students rushing to class. _This school looks weird. _She shook her head as she realized no one was wearing a uniform._ I can't believe it took me so long to realize that!_ As Riku was about to ride away, an idea came to her. Suddenly, she knew just what she wanted to do.

Half an hour later, Riku was walking through the school halls with a small paper in her hand. She smiled triumphantly as she studied her class schedules. _I can't believe this worked! I beat the system! Ha! Who knew I was so sneaky! Tee-hee. I should be in drama!_ She reminisced fooling the principal with well placed tone changes, pouts, innocent smiles and disappointed teary eyed looks. She glanced up at the doors and came to a stop in front of room B46.

Taking a deep breath Riku entered the classroom. The teacher stopped his introduction speech and glance over to the entrance. Riku put on a shy smile and bowed to the teacher. "Good morning! I'm a transfer student. I was told to come to…class B4. That's here, right?" Riku looked up from checking her schedule.

The teacher had a puzzled look on his face, "Strange, I wasn't told there'd be a transfer…hmmm. May I see that?" He took the paper from her hands. Seeing the principles signature, his demeanor went to completely welcoming, "Welcome to Yuriko Middle School!" Turning to the class, he announced, "Class, this is a new student. Please be friendly and make her feel welcomed." He beamed at her at nodded encouragingly to introduce herself.

Riku stepped forward and greeted, "Ohayo! I'm Harada Riku. I hope to get the chance become friends with all of you." She then sat where the teacher indicated. After the teacher finished reviewing the material for that semester, the class was free to talk and visit with their friends.

Riku looked around at her classmates happily chatting amongst themselves. A wave of anguish flowed over her. She smiled sadly at her desktop. _Maybe this wasn't such a clever plan after all. Their happiness hurts. And nobody is even trying make friends._ She blinked hard to get rid of the tears trying to come. _Ok Riku! You can do this! Just put a smile on your face and introduce yourself to someone. After all, I'm knew here so I can be anything!_ Determined She was about to stand when someone dropped into the seat on her right. She looked into the smiling face of a boy with wild red hair and matching crimson eyes. Sitting beside him on the desktop was another boy with stiff black hair and bushy brows, grinning. Riku smiled brightly back at them, "Hello!"

The redhead smiled wider, "Hello! I'm Niwa Daisuke and this is Saehara Takeshi. Pleased to meet you Harada-san!"

"Please call me Riku!"

In response Daisuke waved his hands in the air, shaking his head, "No-"

Takeshi elbowed him the stomach, effectively cutting him off as Riku stared wide-eyed, "Ok Riku! But in return you must address us as Daisuke and Takeshi! I always hated formalities!" Takeshi stuck out his tongue to show his disgust.

The whole scene made Riku giggle hysterically, "Right then! Hee!" She tossed her head to the side then asked curiously, "So that makes us friends right, Daisuke-kun? Takeshi-kun?" She smiled to see Takeshi nod and looked at Daisuke who hesitated, blushing, and then nodded. _Wow! Daisuke is cute when he blushes!_

They talked a bit more. The boys learned of Riku's love for anything to do with athletics and she in return found out that Takeshi, who was an aspiring reporter, was in the newspaper committee. Daisuke told her about the school, and sketched a detailed map of the campus, with all her classes marked. He was in the middle of denying his drawing ability when the bell for second rang.

They went in different directions to get to class. On her way there, Riku came upon her locker. She checked if there was time and then tried to open her locker. _Grrr… why isn't it opening_ She smacked it with an open hand in anger.

"You know, abusing school property has a big punishment." Riku jumped in surprise. She looked up worriedly at the owner of the voice. Hand over startled heart, she managed to gasp out, "Really? Sorry. Ano, I'm Harada Riku… I'm knew here."

"So your previous school allowed you to hit lockers?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Hikari Satoshi." He glanced at her combo and opened her locker; then walked away, leaving Riku alone.

At hearing his name she had gone numb in recognition. Her legs felt weak and she was both hot and cold once. She continued to stare at where he'd gone. A bell rang sounding the end of passing. She was once again left alone. With no one near, it was harder to hold them back. Riku began to run, tears streaming. She found a staircase leading to the roof. She made it to the roof and clung to the railing at the edge of the buiding, forcing hear tears to make the long drop from her eyes to the ground.

In Riku's distraught state, she failed to notice that someone else was on the roof before her. Not long later, she was made aware of his presence when a hand turned her around. She gasped in horror that someone should see her in this weakened state. To make it worse, the person who caught her so was staring straight into her eyes. And gazing into those deep violet eyes made her feel naked, vulnerable._ He can see…Oh.. he'll know everything… he's seen me…I don't want this…I'm worthless… Please disappear!_ Riku squeezed eyes shut, only to open them to see him still there. And what she interpreted in his eyes made her angry. _He-he pities me?_ Riku glared furiously and slapped him with such force, that his head snapped to the side.


	3. Chapter 2

Dark slowly turned his head back to the girl who slapped him. He was confused by her reaction and wasn't sure what to say so he went with charming her. After all, he probably surprised her and with a few choice words she would find herself helpless with guilt and be all over him in concern.

He smirked in amusement at how easy it would be, and began to work his magic, "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to help a lady in distress. I'm Mousy Dark. Please let me make it up to you. What do you say? Maybe after school, I could take you out?"

He had grabbed her hand in his and was awaiting her eager consent, but one look at her showed her to be frozen in delight… or so he thought. Dark was quickly thrust into reality when the girl violently shook off his hands, "YOU PERVERT! WHY I OUGHTA-WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" She huffed and left the roof without waiting for a reply.

All Dark could do was stare at her retreating form, after listening to such an unexpected outburst. _Heh, I never thought that would happen. I believe that's the first time a girl has ever rejected me. How amusing. _He smirked._ I can't wait to get to know her more-_ "Ah! I didn't even get her name!" Dark clenched his fist, determined to get her name and win her over; after all, he had always loved a challenge.

Dark waited on the roof till the bell sounded the end of second period to make his way down. Heading to his P.E. class, Dark was assaulted by the usual fan girls. He sighed at how boring they had suddenly become when compared to the mystery girl and brushed them off. Unfortunately his sigh did not go unnoticed.

"Why are ya sighing? Surely the notorious Dark couldn't be having lady problems? Ahahahhahaahaha!" Takeshi laughed at his own joke.

"_Is_ something bothering you Dark? I've never heard you really sigh before." Daisuke walked beside the other two on his way to math.

Dark shook his head, successfully ruffling his amethyst hair. "As hard as it may be, yes. I'm having trouble getting this one girl out of my mind."

"WHAT!" The two friends were stopped in their tracks, they looked at eachother and Daisuke took the initiative to continue, "When did this happen? Who is it? Does this mean you're going to stop your playboy ways?"

"Just during second, don't know, and depends."

"What d'ya mean ya don't know! And give us more details! Dai and me are your friends, meaning we get to know everything, so don't leave anything out!"

The shrill ringing made them all quicken their pace and as they were departing, Dark called out, "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it at lunch! See ya!"

Dark barely arrived at the locker rooms before the late bell. He changed into the P.E. uniform and went to the track. What entered his vision was enchanting to say the least. Running at a relaxed pace was his mystery girl. He couldn't help but realize how radiant she looked. The midmorning sun gave her a glow. And as if in a trance, he slowly made his way toward her. Unfortunately a penetrating whistling blasted in his ear, announcing his teacher's desire to begin.

Grumbling, Dark went to the meeting area. _Damn it! Now I have to wait._ After roll, he tried to make his way to her, but the teacher caught him by the collar and told him to stay. For the remainder of the period, Dark glared intensely at his instructor and waited for his chance to get to his ambiguous lady.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hello there! (I sure hope I'm not talking to myself…) Yes, yes, I know. The lovely author is finally making her appearance! Haha. I hope you like it so far. I made up this story on the spot, so I kind of know what's going to happen but nothings for sure. If you have advice, feel free to tell me(we all know I need it)! Sorry if the default seemed completely useless to u, I just felt like putting it there. (probably not the best attention grabber. )The story will mostly be Riku's POV, but occasionally I may do someone else's (those chaps…if they even amount to one…will be fairly short, like this one.) Umm... and now for a little advertisement... Read my 1shot Insanely spoiled, it ties in with this story.(u don't have to if u really don't wanna, but it might give some clues.) Sry for babbling and well, Please Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Dark sighed; making is hair flutter above his forehead, "Man! The day is half over and I haven't seen any sign of her since P.E." He raised his eyes inquiringly from where he rested his head on crossed arms.

Daisuke was startled by Darks underlying question. After all, how was Daisuke supposed to advice one of the most charming guy in school? He characteristically scratched the back of his head and answered with a clueless smile, "Uh, you could wait until lunch… she might go to the cafeteria."

"Of course! I know! I can wait for lunch! She has to eat sometime!" Dark grinned, fidgeting with anticipation for lunch, while Daisuke groaned, exasperated when Dark conveniently thought of something that he had just suggested a moment before.

Riku looked over the crowded cafeteria, trying to find a seat. Finally, not wanting to bother with the overpopulated room, she left through the side door. She was so hungry that she didn't even register the shrieks forming as Dark was entering on the other side.

She settled down at an empty bench and began to pull food from a brown paper bag. She gazed at the schoolyard while biting vigorously into a turkey sandwich. Riku had to admit it, even though it was public, the grounds were well cared for. The manicured lawn was only marred by a few trees and a wide stone path leading from the gates to the entrance. She sighed in appreciation for it's beauty.  
Riku was lost in her observations when Dark came upon her. "I could give you a tour, if you'd like."

Riku jumped in surprise and turned to see the violet haired bishounen staring straight at her. "What the hell do _you_ want?" She watched with satisfaction as his face took on a slightly abashed expression.

Unfortunately, Dark was relentless and quickly overcame it. "Well, you are new to this school, are you not? I just thought you would like a tour. And I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Mousy Dark. Now your turn."

She responded with disdain, "Well Mousy, I am new here, but I certainly don't need a tour from the likes of a pervert like you!"

Hardly batting an eyelash Dark just grinned and plopped down beside her, "Yes, well, I still didn't get your name, but I guess that's alright. I'll have to give you a name. How about that doll?"

Her face flushed a bright red, "You pervert! I am Harada Riku and you will address me as Harada-san and nothing else!" After she finished correcting Dark, Riku stood up and stomped angrily away from Dark.

Dark smiled softly as he watched her receding back, "Harada Riku." He savored her name and engrained it in his memory.

**A/N: **Yaaaayy! Reviews! Thank you to DahaeXD and Paparate! I'm so relieved that someone actually reviewed. I mean I was considering becoming a fan of Risa as leading lady! (It's not that I hate her, but I've always preferred Riku.) But thanx to u 2 I shall forever stay proRiku! Yeah! I'm glad that what Krad does to Riku is still blurry. I want it to kinda be a mystery. Ummm…sorry for it being another short chappy, I've just been busy getting ready for school. **Ok, also… it's time for a vote (this is for you Paparate!)…**

**Who should Riku end up with?**

**Open to all pairings, but Krad…you'll know why later. Send in your opinion with a review!**


End file.
